


Drowning

by ranae654



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asylum, Child Abuse, Dark Theo, Drug Abuse, False Accusations, Kid Isaac, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Parent/Child Incest, Physical Abuse, Rape, Seriously he is very bad, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Suicide, Unwilling Admittance, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranae654/pseuds/ranae654
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Theo are in a very abusive relationship, and they also have a son named Isaac who doesn't handle it well at all. Theo takes everything out on both of them, and there is no happy ending for Stiles or Isaac.<br/>Theo is VERY DARK in this! Seriously, I have warned you do not read if any of the tags will trigger you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> Please if you haven't read the tags read them, this is the darkest fic I have ever written and I just want to be sure you know whay you're getting into because Theo is a terrible disgusting person in this. You've been warned.  
> If I forgot any tags please comment!

Tonight wasn't the first night Stiles did something wrong, Theo would find any reason no matter how ridiculous it was to hurt Stiles.  
He would always apologize right after and swearing on his life that he loved Stiles and would never do it again.  
The reason why Stiles didn't leave or tell anyone was because he was afraid of what Theo would do to him if he did and what he would do to Isaac there four year old toddler who they adopted when he was three.  
Isaac has seen Theo hurt Stiles multiple times and they hadn't known until tonight.  
Stiles was washing the dishes and Isaac was playing with his toys quietly in the living room not hurting a fly when Theo came bursting in the door startling the both of them.  
"Stiles!" He didn't bother to pay any attention to Isaac when he grabbed Stiles by the collar of his shirt, pulling him to the side and slamming him up against the refridgerator. "What the hell were you thinking! Did you really think I wouldn't find out!"  
"Th-" He tightened his grip on Stiles shirt, cutting off his airway to breathe. "Really, Derek? You were with Derek, yesterday! I thought I told you I didn't want you any where near him ever again!" He released Stiles and didn't hesitate to back hand him in the face sending him thrashing to the ground. Stiles let out a pained yelp as he put his hand up to his now reddened cheek. He whispered softly, staring at the floor not making eye contact with Theo. "Theo, please not tonight, not now, not in front of Isaac." Stiles knew Theo was fully aware about Isaac's past home and all of the abuse he had gotten from his dad.  
Isaac's dad was a terrible, horrible person who didn't care if he died or not.  
Even as a baby, Isaac had gone days without being changed, without being fed properly, and if he wouldn't stop crying his dad would lock him in a closet and put duct tape over his mouth just to stop from hearing the little child's screams for food, and water, and just for someone to care about him. But none of this would stop Theo.  
Theo leaned down and sat down on top of Stiles straddling him before hitting him again. "You really think I care about him! The only reason why I said I wanted a family was to make you happy! Do I not make you happy Stiles? Do you even love me, have you ever loved me!" Theo's fist connected to Stiles jaw and Stiles did everything he could to protect himself but it wasn't enough Theo was much stronger.  
He felt hot wet tears streaming down his face as he saw Isaac doing his best to hold in his cries and screams by biting down on a blanket that Stiles had gotten him the first day they adopted him.  
"You know what no don't answer that obviously I don't make you happy and you've never loved me if you're always sneaking around my back hanging out with Derek who may I remind you is old news." Before Theo could punch Stiles again Isaac screamed out. "Don't hurt him!" They both looked over to Isaac, Stiles shaking his head no for him to stop talking and to just go back to playing with his toys and Theo in complete astonishment.  
Theo got off of Stiles and complete rage took over his face and Stiles yelled after him and pulled at Theo's ankle but Theo just kicked him in the stomach, harder than he has ever kicked anyone before causing Stiles to let go unwillingly and clutch at his side.  
The last thing Stiles saw and heard before blacking out was Theo hitting Isaac, and Isaac screaming out for Stiles.  
"You do not tell me what to do! You understand that!" Isaac was having a hard time breathing, from being on the verge of a panic attack and he saw his in inhaler on the floor next to him and reached for it but was too late. Theo picked it up smiling down at the helpless child before pushing him over onto the cold hard floor. "You don't need this." Theo took the inhaler and walked out of the door without take a second look back to Isaac and Stiles leaving them both in desperate need of help.  
By the time Stiles woke up it was morning, his head was spinning and the kitchen was a mess.  
He got up slowly taking his time, trying not to fall over but that all changed when he saw Isaac passed out on the floor. "Isaac!" He immediately ran over to the poor child taking him in his loving arms. "What did he do to you! How long have you been like this! Where's you're inhaler?"  
"Right here." Stiles looked up and saw Theo leaning against the door holding the inhaler that Isaac needed. Before Stiles could say anything Theo tossed the inhaler to him.  
"What the hell did you do to him?" Stiles screamed in pure anger and worry.  
"I taught him a lesson. Now he's not to ever raise his voice at me, if he does it again he won't be able to talk ever again." Stiles pushed the inhaler into the young boy's mouth and pushed down onto it twice just to be sure that it would work. Isaac sucked it all in with all the he could and it worked, his breathing steadied and he sat up, so that he was on Stiles lap.  
Stiles noticed Theo smiling in the corner of his eye and it just made him sick. "Are you seriously happy that you could've killed our son!"  
"Don't be so dramatic babe, I wouldn't have let our own son die, do you really think I care that little about the both of you?" No, Stiles couldn't do this right now, not already. So he decided to just give in and pick up Isaac, before leaning into kiss Theo.  
"I'm sorry." Theo didn't even try to hide the fact that he was shoving his tongue down Stiles throat in front of Isaac, he just didn't care anymore. "I know. I have some things to take care of and I should be back in a couple of hours. By the times I get back I want this whole house spotless. You got that?" Stiles nodded, giving a fake smile before kissing Isaac on the head and taking him upstairs to get him cleaned up for the day.  
Stiles started running the water in the bathtub before getting Isaac undressed and setting him in the tub.  
Stiles knelt down in front of the tub, grabbing some of the tear-free shampoo. Isaac shut his eyes and sat there as Stiles worked his hands through the small dark blonde curls of the infant he loves so much. "You know papa doesn't mean it right? He was just mad at daddy for seeing someone without telling him."  
"That's what my real dad always used to say to me, that he never meant it but I know he did." Stiles didn't respond and regret took over his face, he knew he was lying he knew Theo was a bad person, he knew he should leave but he couldn't, Theo would probably kill him and Isaac if he tried too. "Why do you let him hurt you all the time?" Isaac's voice pulled him out of his thoughts, and he then took the cup in his hands as he poured it over Isaac's head to rinse the shampoo out. "What do you mean? He doesn't hurt me all the time."  
"Yes he does, I see it all the time you and papa just never notice me." Stiles froze where he was not believing the words Isaac just said. "I- I'm going to go get your clothes and a towel, stay here." Isaac wiped at his eyes to make sure he wouldn't get anything in his eyes. He looked up at the sink and saw his toy for the bath and he wanted it.  
Stiles wiped at the tear that slid down his heated cheek, still burning from last night. Stiles ran into his and Theo's room taking off his shirt and throwing it over to the side aggresively. The tears wouldn't stop, and it didn't help when he looked at himself in the mirror and saw of the bruises and scars from Theo.  
They were all over it's as if Theo practically used him as an art canvas and he added a new red mark everyday that would eventually collide into the several other marks consisting of purple, blue, and even some that were bad enough to turn a very dark shade of grey that was almost black.  
His back was a whole 'nother story. His back had opened gashes from when Theo wolfed out on him and broke skins with his claws.  
Stiles trailed his hands up and down his arms where there were small bruises from Theo grabbing him and forcing him to go somewhere or just to get his attention.  
His face well he had a black eye and his cheek had was still a bright but dull red from the other night.  
Stiles looked to the side and saw a razor that he used about maybe two times a month. He picked it up carefully placing it on his arms cutting the skin open. He hissed out in pain, and dropped the razor and placed his hand over where he had just cut. The blood was flowing and he had to find something to clean it up with.  
There was a loud crash from the bathroom and soon enough he heard Isaac start to scream. "Fuck!" Stiles picked up a piece of clothing he saw on the floor and wiped off the blood as fast as he could before throwing on his red hoodie. "Isaac!" He ran into the bathroom and saw Isaac on the floor crying, holding on to his arm. "What happened?" He picked up the child being careful not to touch his sensitive arm. "My toy!" He pointed at it on the sink and Stiles sighed, blaming himself for forgetting about it.  
Stiles walked into Isaac's room setting him on the bed carefully as he pulled his clothes out. "Try moving your arm, I know it hurts but if you can move it just a little you should be okay." Isaac tried to move it but he couldn't. It just made him cry out even more. "Hurts! It hurts!"  
"Okay! Okay!" Stiles went over to Isaac, pulling up his underwear and then his pants, he tried to put on his shirt but it hurt Isaac too much. "Stop! Hurts! Please!" Stiles picked up a blanket from on top of his bed wrapping Isaac in it before grabbing his phone and heading out the door.  
He set Isaac in his car seat and buckled him him safely before getting in the front seat and dialing Theo.  
Of course there was no answer, he nor Isaac were never an important enough reason to answer, but he left a message praying that Theo would listen to it. "Hey, I have Isaac I think he sprained his arm or maybe broken it I don't know, so we're going to the doctors, call me when you can." He wait a few seconds before saying 'I love you.' Because he knew if he didn't he would pay for it later.  
He decided to take him Deaton sense he knew he wouldn't have to wait as long or sign anything.  
Stiles had forgotten all about his face and covering it up with makeup. He was too busy being worried about Isaac.  
Deaton was just about to turn the sign to close by the time they had gotten there but when he saw Stiles he opened the door, letting them in and then turned the sign to close. "What can I do for- Never mind I see the problem. What happened to you two?" Stiles followed Deaton to the back setting Isaac gently on the metal table. "Isaac had a little accident today when he tried getting out of the bathtub on his own."  
"What about you?" Stiles sighed and nonchalantly brought his hand up to brush through his hair. "I- I fell down the stairs, I'm alright though. I'm just worried that his arm might be broken and I didn't feel like waiting in a doctor's office while he is in pain." Deaton nodded, skeptic at first but he let it go and examined Isaac he turned Isaac's face to get a good feel of his pulse. "What happened here?" Stiles stopped nervously biting his nail and looked over to where Deaton was looking at Isaac's cheek bone. There was a blue mark on it, how did Stiles not notice this. He was going to regret this late he could just feel it "Hmm, he must have hit the side of his face when he fell out of the bathtub." He knew it was really from Theo hitting him last night.  
"Oh, well it should heal soon, now let's take a look at that arm."  
Theo pulled into the driveway and saw that Stiles's jeep wasn't there he was already in a bad moon but now, now he's really pissed off. He walked in the door yelling for Stiles and Isaac and when he got no answer he flipped over the table in the kitchen and swiped all of the dishes on the counter on to the floor, shattering them.  
He then walked into the living room, picking up their brand new plasma screen and smashing it onto the floor and kicking it to the side.  
But something caught his eye that he knew would just break Stiles into pieces. Something his mother had given him when he was little just before she died, it was a small little glass snow-globe that had a little angel in it and Stiles had always told Theo that his mother always told him that the angel represented Stiles because he was a gift from God to her. It meant so much to him and Theo picked it up and threw it at the wall breaking it, and watching it shatter into a tiny million pieces. Isaac ended up having a sprained wrist and he had to get a cast, which was blue because that's the color he wanted, he had to have it on for two months, and then Deaton would check on it to see how the healing was going.  
By the time Stiles got home with Isaac it was an hour later and as soon as he pulled into the driveway and saw Theo's car his breath was caught in his throat. He muttered low enough for Isaac not to hear, "Fuck." He maneuvered out of the car and went to get Isaac in the backseat. He saw Isaac was sound asleep sucking his thumb, a faze Stiles wasn't sure he'd ever get out of.  
He shook him awake gently as he unbuckled him out of his seat. "Hey buddy, we're home." The child opened his eyes slowly, still drowsy and Stiles picked him up carrying him inside.  
When he opened the door the house was dark and he flicked the lights on and Theo was sitting down in a chair with his hands folded facing the door. He lifted his head when he heard the door open and he had a stone cold hard look on his face. "Where have you been?"  
Stiles looked around and took in the scene before bending to be leveled with Isaac. "I need you to listen to me, go to your room and shut the door, don't open it no matter what you hear or what papa says, alright?" Isaac ran off to his room slamming the door shut and went into the farthest corner of the room, cradling himself on the floor.  
Stiles approached Theo slowly, to show that he didn't want to fight right now, he just wanted a calm conversation. "I called you. I- I left a message that I was taking Isaac to the doctors." Theo didn't make a move, just sat there and stared at Stiles. "I see you didn't bother to cover up your injuries. You could've waited until I got home."  
Stiles pulled out a chair and sat down across from Theo. "He- he fell out of the bathtub and was in pain I couldn't wai-"  
"Yes! You could've!" Theo got up from his chair kicking it back onto the floor, causing Stiles to jump as the loud noise startled him.  
"He is not your first priority! I am! You belong to me!" Theo hit Stiles across the face, and Stiles didn't dare move from where he was sitting, he just took it and didn't try to fight. "You listen to me and you do what I say. There are no other options! Do you get that? Or are you to stupid to understand the words that repeatedly come out of my mouth everyday!" Theo picked up one of the glasses he missed from his earlier outrage and threw it at the wall.  
Isaac began to cry in the corner is his room as he heard more screaming and more things breaking, one of which is probably his dad's heart and his skin.  
Stiles got up and walked away but Theo grabbed him by the arm twisting it behind Stiles's back in a way that made Stiles feel like his arm was about to get cut off. "Never walk away from me, do you enjoy getting hurt Stiles! Do you enjoy being in pain and making me look like a fucking idiot in front of people!" Stiles screamed out and went down onto his knees. "No! No! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'll wait next time I swear I'll wait!" Theo laughed before letting go of his grip on Stiles's arm and kicking him on the back, causing him to fall onto the floor landing on the broken glass of the snowglobe.  
Stiles looked at it and all sense of trying to keep himself together fell apart. "What the hell did you do! What the fuck is wrong with you!" He cried out trying to pick up the broken pieces with his shaking hands but Theo kicked it away from him before pinning Stiles wrists onto the floor with his hands. "This is your fault! It's not what's wrong with me it's what's wrong you!" In all this fury and anger Theo noticed a scar on Stiles's wrist. He moved the sleeve up and Stiles fought to keep it down but Theo was stronger.  
He let out a dark, chilling cold laugh that was just sickening. "What the fuck is this? Huh? What you think- you think you can just try to kill yourself off! That's funny that is really funny because that just proves you don't care that much about Isaac if you want to leave him with me all alone." Stiles was fast enough to throw a punch at Theo and Theo laughed as it didn't cause one little scratch to him. "Ah, you really shouldn't have done that Stiles. Because while you were gone I came up with a grand idea, really it's the best. Any time you fuck up or disobey me instead of taking it out on you I'll take it out on Isaac, that little guy needs some discipline in his life anyway." Theo got up off of Stiles and headed toward Isaac's room, Theo wasn't dumb though, he pulled up Stiles's frail, weak body bringing him to Isaac's room. "Common Stiles, don't fight me, it'll just be worse for Isaac." Stiles tried to fight back anyway but he couldn't he just couldn't. His whole left side was killing him from where Theo twisted his arm behind his back and from all the other bruises and scars he has left on him. "Theo, please, please don't. He's just a kid." Theo didn't listen to Stiles's pleads, he just dragged him along with him. "Isaac! Don't open the door!"  
"Shut up!" Theo dropped Stiles and kicked him multiple times in his side. They arrived at Isaac's door and Stiles wanted to scream for him not to open the door again but he just didn't have enough strength to use his lungs. Isaac moved everything he could in front of the door to stop Theo from getting in.  
Stiles face looked as if someone took a bat to it and his tears just made the blood run down his chin and down his torso, eventually getting soaked up in the cloth of his hoodie.  
Theo reached for the door knob and twisted it, thousands of times but he couldn't get it open. "Open the door Isaac! If you don't I'll just kick it down!" Isaac hesitated to what he was going to do. Should he listen and move all the stuff out of the way and open the door or should he stay where he was.  
"Isaac! Don't test me! My patience is running low now open the damn door!" Theo kicked the door and Isaac ran to his bed and slid under it as far as he could. "You wanna play games Isaac! Let's play!" Stiles tried to move as Theo started to punch wholes through the door but he just wasn't strong enough. The tears wouldn't stop, his side was practically numb from all the pain and his face was burning so bad and it felt like someone just tore his skin off.  
Isaac grabbed one of his stuffed animals for comfort, praying that Theo wouldn't be able to get in.  
There was now about five holes in the door and Theo decided it was time to try a different tactic.  
He started to kick even more bigger holes in the door and eventually all the stuff that was stacked was kicked down and Theo was in.  
Theo knew where Isaac was, and he starting marching angrily, over the bed, and he leaned to Isaac and pulled him out from under the bed. "Daddy! Help! Daddy!" Stiles wanted to help he wanted to so bad but he couldn't he just couldn't all he could do was sit there and watch. "When I tell you to do something you do it! You don't listen to him! He's not going to help you! He's the reason why you're in trouble, blame him not me!" Theo sent a hard smack right onto Isaac's cheek causing the child to scream out in fear and pain. Theo pulled off Isaac's shirt and threw it to the side, and shortly after he took his belt off. "Lay down, on your stomach." Isaac did what he said, not wanting to upset him any more then he already had. Theo took his belt, and used all his force and hit Isaac on his back. He screamed out and tried to crawl away but Theo pulled him back by his ankle. "Don't fight me Isaac, it will only make it worse." Theo hit him again, leaving a red scar that was slowly starting to leak out blood. Stiles felt sick to his stomach, as it started to fill with regret, anger, and fear, he just didn't know what to think. With everything coming to his mind and mixing all together he felt his eyes begin to close and the last thing he saw was Theo pulling his shirt above his head and unzipping his pants.  
"Take your pants off." He let Isaac stand up once he was done 'teaching him a lesson' and stayed kneeling in front of him while he waited for Isaac to pull down his pants. The young boy looked lost. He looked over to Stiles passed out on the cold hard floor, a mess with blood, sweat, and just plain emptiness, it almost looked as if he was dead but he could tell he was breathing.  
Theo grabbed his chin, forcing Isaac to look at him. "Don't look to him, he's the reason you're in this mess, now take your pants off." For some reason Isaac felt a wave of confidence and he spit on Theo.  
Theo grabbed Isaac by his throat, slamming him down onto the floor. "No! You don't do that! I guess your father's terrible behavior has been rubbing off on you so I guess I'll just have to take matters into my own hands." He leaned down and kissed the child roughly, shoving his tongue down his throat. Isaac made a face of disgust and started crying even more. "Daddy! Daddy! Please! Wake up!" Theo pulled down Isaac's pants and underwear before turning him on to his stomach. "You have a very beautiful hole Isaac, too bad it has to lose it's innocence." Before Isaac knew it he felt something huge and dry enter him, he felt like his insides were being ripped apart. "Stop! Stop! St-" Isaac was caught off by his own lungs giving up on him, he needed his inhaler but he knew he wasn't going to get it. "Fuck, you're so tight! Feel so good...mmm, ah fuck!" Somewhere in between all this Isaac had fallen asleep but Theo kept on going anyway not stopping until he felt himself cum into him.  
Once he finished he pulled Stiles who was still unconscious into the bathroom cleaning him up and doing his best to clean the bruises and scars.  
He didn't bother putting him into new clothes, instead he left him naked and pulled him into Isaac's room, laying him next to Isaac and the puddle of blood from the abuse, wrapping his arm around Isaac's waist.  
Theo smiled and dialed a number. "911, what is your emergency?" Theo smirked to himself. "I'm calling because I just came home and found my ex- boyfriend naked with our son on the floor and I- I think he raped him."  
"Can we have your address and name?"  
"295 West Chester Avenue, Theo Raeken."  
"Stay where you are, assistance is on there way."  
Within five minutes the police were there. Theo guided them to where they were on the floor naked.  
The loud sound of the men running to the room had woken Stiles up. He opened his eyes groggily not sure what was happening. "Don't move!" Stiles didn't and when he finally had a full vision he saw what was going on. "No! No, no, no! He framed me! He did this to him! Not me! Please you have to believe me!" One of the cops ran over to Stiles taking his hands forcefully and handcuffing them behind his back. "Anything you say can and will be held against you." The other cop moved out of Theo's way and allowed him to grab his son who was still somehow fast asleep.  
Theo kissed the top of Isaac's head protectively to make a good impression. "Please, please I beg you not to leave our child with him! Please!" Isaac started to squirm from the loud noise in Theo's arms and Theo just hushed him. "It's okay, it's okay, everything will be alright. I'll protect you." They guided Stiles out of the room placing him in the cop car.  
Theo walked out with them and once they shut the car door and the police were distracted while talking to each other, Theo smirked at Stiles before walking away with Isaac.  
The police didn't bother taking a dna test on Isaac as the scene looked pretty clear.  
As soon as Stiles was taken into the police office he saw his dad and started screaming for him but he was too late. Theo already called him and told him about 'what he did' and the sheriff believed Theo, he just blocked out Stiles's screams and gave his son a disappointed and disgusted look.  
Theo was called in for questioning about an hour later, so he had Scott watch Isaac. The whole pack just couldn't believe what Stiles did, they felt so bad for Isaac.  
Theo's answers consisted of a series of lies. "I had no idea he was hurting him like this...... I should've noticed....... It's my fault....... He often acted out and would get very protective..... He has hitten me thousands of times even sprained my ankle once from pushing me down the stairs..... He's insane." They didn't even bother listening to Stiles's side to them there wasn't any point, there was no flaw in Theo's plan everything was working out perfectly, his dad even suggested Stiles be admitted into a asylum to get better and to get help.  
The process was slow but he was admitted into it and one night he had a break down. "Mr. Stilinski, it is passed your curfew you need to take your medicine and go to bed." Stiles couldn't handle it anymore he couldn't believe this was happening and Isaac, his precious little Isaac. He is probably being abused right at this minute. Stiles sat there on a chair refusing to get up. "I don't need any medicine, I'm not insane and I didn't do anything but no one listens. I should've done something, I should've done something, god Isaac, I- It was my job to keep him safe and I failed." The nurse put her hands on Stiles's arms making him get up but he fought, he fought so hard. "Let me go! I want to see my son! I want to see Isaac!" Another nurse came in and injected him with a sedative, sending him into a heavy sleep. His first night there was more horrible they had given him shock therapy and it was the worst pain he had ever felt.  
No one had asked about the bruises, they figured he just did it to himself, making him look even more crazy.  
Theo moved him and Isaac into a new house but it didn't change anything he still abused him and blamed him for everything.  
When Stiles woke up the next morning he was alone in his room and he looked at the clock on the wall and there was still an hour until the doors unlocked.  
His pill for the morning was set on the table with a glass of water and a note that said "Take As Soon As You Are Awake" Stiles didn't bother taking it he just sat there thinking to himself. What if he killed himself off there would be one less person on the earth for people to worry about not that anyone was worrying about him.  
Isaac continued to have panic attacks and dreams of him and Stiles and all the nice adventures they had together and the memories of when they were all a happy family, he missed it.  
Theo always slept in the bed with him, each morning and night was a disaster for Isaac. Theo would rub Isaac's private part up and down and eventually suck on it, and Isaac just wanted to cry as he wanted his daddy back. The doors unlocked and the nurse came into Stiles's room dropping her tray and gasping. Stiles had hung himself with the sheets on his bed and there was a little message on the floor from the note they left him. He ripped it up in tiny little pieces and spelled out. "I'm sorry."  
This same day the police realized it was Theo all along and arrested him, putting Isaac into a nice Foster family with two other children a girl named Malia who was a year younger than him and a boy named Jackson who was two years older.  
He liked it, he still missed his dad but he finally felt happiness and less stress, he didn't miss the panic attacks at all.  
A few years into his new family he realized this is what he has been missing the whole time, he knew his dad cared about him and he would never forget that, he just couldn't imagine a better family.  
He was seven years old now, and he was cleaning up for bed. Jackson was already asleep in the room they shared.  
The thing no one knew is that Theo escaped that night.  
He waited by Isaac's window until he went to sleep and put chloroform onto a cloth. He was quiet when sneaking into the house. He didn't make one sound, he reached Isaac's bed and set the cloth over his mouth and nose, he waited about a minute before removing the cloth and picking up Isaac, taking him into the car. "We're going to be happy again. I've missed you so much."


End file.
